Love is stronger than blood
by Lola Nightstar
Summary: Clary is 16 years old and goes to school like every other normal girl when she meets the love of her life, who's two years older than her and is new in school. Will there be obstacles? Will he be the right one? What secrets are yet to be found? Clace and a little Simabelle and Malec! - LEMONS in future chapters!


**Ok! So I'm a huge Mortal Instruments fan! And I couldn't help but write a fanfic about them! I hope you guys like my version of Clary & Jace and ENJOY :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters ! **

* * *

_(ok so the story isn't -like in the books- about shadowhunters but about normal highschool. In other words, living a normal life)_

I'm Clary Fray. A 16 year old girl who lives in NY. I've been living here for as long as i can remember. My life is pretty normal, boring yes but come on who's life isn't boring. If yours wasn't as boring as mine, yeah well you wouldn't be reading this right now, would you. So, this is my normal boring day that always starts by waking up early in the morning except for Sundays and Saturdays. I get ready for school, you know, i get dressed, pack my bag, brush my teeth and blah blah blah. Then, I eat breakfast with mom and go to school.

School's only a few blocks away, so I walk to school. Like everyday, my best friend Simon waits outside for me, and then we walk there together.

"We changed the name of our band." he said excitingly

"again?" I said. I rolled my eyes, with a little chuckle "What are you called now?"

"Yeah, we're called 'The Ghost Flusters' " He laughed. Well, at least he knows it's funny.

"let me guess, you picked the name out."

"come on Clary, Ghost busters is so in this season." He was still laughing so hard that he looked like he was about to burst from laughing. I couldn't help but to laugh as well. I like being around him, his company always brings me joy. Yep, that was dorky best friend that i loved.

After a while of laughing and talking, when arrived at school and went in to our lockers. Mine was right beside Simon's of course.

"SOOO! When am i going to meet this hot girl of yours ?'" I asked, smiling devilishly at him. I've been wanting to meet her ever since he told me about her last Friday.

"Soon" Simon started blushing looking past me and waved his hand. I turned around and saw a girl with dark hair ,chocolate brown eyes and tall, standing beside a guy with dark hair, he had his back to me so i wasn't able to see his face. She winked at Simon and blew him a kiss. She was hot. Well Too hot for Simon. I thought Simon was just saying that because he likes her when he had told me about her, but she was actually hot.

"Oh my god, is that her?" I said, my mouth fell open.

"Ye-...maybe-yes" Simon said, no actually more like he whispered. I could tell he was shy.

"I can't believe this! My Nerdy Simon has finally got a girlfriend and a hot one too

you have finally became a man" throwing my hands up in the air.

"Yes, clary, i have a girlfriend and that means you're not my only love anymore"He said sarcastically.

"Please, You're still so into me" I throw my hair back with the back of my hand, trying to act bitchy like the popular girls you see in movie.

"Okay i think you've been watching too much teenage movies." He laughed and so did I. Simon's 'girl' came walked to us.

"Hi you must be Clary, Simon told me alot about you. I'm Isabelle but call Izzy" she said smiling.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I can say the same" I said, she seemed nice. Just then the Bell rang and everyone started going to class.

"What do you have now Simon? "I asked

"Chemistry" He sighed.

"I have English" I said.

"What do you have Izzy?" Simon asked.

"Chemistry"She said. Just then Simon smiled at the edge of his lips. Maybe Chemistry will be Simon's favorite class now. I giggled.

"I will see you guys at lunch, Till later" I said as I spun around and headed to my English class. I walked there, looking at the uneven tiles on the ground, thinking of how lazy the one who put them there is as I looked up, I Smashed into something really hard that I fell down. "HEY WATCH WHERE you're...going" I shouted at first but then my voice went lower and lower till it was only a whisper. I looked up, amazed at the one holding out a hand for me. Golden eyes wearing looking at me. He looked like an angel, such beauty was indescribable. His Golden hair that tangled down on his forehead, was beautiful. "I'm terribly sorry, I guess I was just lost in thoughts, that I didn't see where I was going" He apologized.

"No it's okay, I didn't either, I'm sorry" I apologized as well.

"It's OK, I'm Jace by the way" I took his hand, helping stand up on my legs.

"I'm Clarissa but Clary is just fine"

"Nice to meet you Clary. I don't mind to trouble you but do you know where Spanish is? I've been looking at this map that i was given but i still don't have a clue where i actually am."

"Yeah sure no problem. Can i see that?"I held my hand out and he gave me the paper.

"Yeah, it's the classroom over there." I showed him, pointing at the classroom that was after two classrooms ahead.

"Thanks Clary" I gave him is paper back before I say his schedule that had Grade 12 written on it. So he was a Senior. two years older than me.

"No prob" I replied

"See you around" He smiled walking past me to his class. My heart didn't stop pounding and racing. Stop it clary, you just met the guy. But he was devastatingly handsome, I couldn't get his face out of my head. Ohh Shit I'm late for class as i starting running towards English class.

**Please Review! And I'm sorry if it's kinda short and BTW it's only the beginning. I will be writing a whole lot of chapters and longer ones for sure! and don't forget to tell me what you would like to happen in this stroy :) **

**-LOLA**


End file.
